


Victor's Love

by OutOfSheol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfSheol/pseuds/OutOfSheol
Summary: Even in a sea of people all calling Victor’s name, only he knew Victor’s love.





	Victor's Love

_“Victor! Is it true that you are returning to the world of skating?”_

_“Tell us what you have planned for the Nationals!”_

_“Victor!_

Outside in front of the large hockey stadium, Yuuri leaned against the wall closest to the large revolving doors. The chilly December air stung his nose, already red from wiping it.

In the large space outside the stadium, reporters, skaters, and fans all chatted loudly. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Victor. The crowd was thick around him, but Victor didn’t seem to mind. Yuuri could never be like that.

“Victor! Come talk with us!” The group of women’s voices were loud enough to rival the reporters.

Two girls from the crowd—both figure skaters—had their hands on Victor now. One had a hand on Victor’s arm, the other was brushing off the front of his suit like she was fixing it. Her long, slender fingers lingered on Victor’s tie.

Yuuri’s chest ached. He had been the one to keep Victor from all of his fans—from the world, really. Everyone wanted to see Victor skate again. It had been a shame, maybe even wrong, that Yuuri had kept Victor all to himself.

Finally a few people noticed Yuuri and started to flock over to him. Yuuri had no idea how to deal with the media. He didn’t like to be the center of attention. He wasn’t Victor, he couldn’t woo a crowd with just a smile. But Victor was hidden by people at this point, so Yuuri was left to fend for himself.

_“What will you do now that Victor will be back on the ice?”_

_“Will you be competing against him?”_

_“Who’s going to be your new coach now that Victor’s going back?”_

Yuuri felt strange answering these questions, like he was encroaching on Victor’s privacy. “Well, um, Victor plans to stay on as my coach while returning back to skating.”

“Oh wow, that should be quite the feat!”

Yuuri nodded. He needed to go and find Victor.

“Do you think you can win against Victor on the ice?”

“Um, well, I…”

An arm went around his shoulders and pulled him against a warm body. Victor smiled at him.

“My Yuuri has skills to make it a challenge for even my return.” Victor pulled him close again, and Yuuri couldn’t stop the warm feelings that butterflied in his stomach.

“Vi-victor?”

“Come on.” Victor’s voice was soft against his ear. “Everyone’s waiting.”

Yuuri nodded. He remembered that they were meeting his family, Yuu-chan, Nishigori, and Minato-sensei for dinner to celebrate his victory.

He missed Victor’s arm the moment it left his shoulders. He hadn’t realized just how cold it was outside.

Following Victor in this crowd turned out to be quite the challenge, maybe even more so than twirling through combination jumps. Several reporters blocked his way, and he had to politely tap their shoulders to get them to move. The chilled air made his warm breath fog up his glasses, and he could barely see. The amount of people surrounding him had him wishing he’d worn his face mask. But as it seemed to make Westerners uncomfortable, Yuuri had left it in his bag. He really regretted that.

The gap between he and Victor had grown huge. Yuuri sped up to try and get closer.

Again those female skaters surrounded Victor. One of them had a hand on the small of his back. They were just close enough that Yuuri could hear them, and immediately he wished he was out of earshot.

“Now that you’re back, why keep spending so much time with him? Don’t you want to show him up? I can’t believe he beat your record.”

Yuuri froze in place. His feet unable to move.

“I know right, how could someone like that expect to hold everyone’s attention?”

The floor could have fallen out from underneath Yuuri’s feet. That was how embarrassed and low those words made him feel. And the worst of it was, were they correct?

No. Not after he and Victor had made it to the top. But it had all been thanks to Victor in the end. If it weren’t for Victor, would he now be crying in one of the stalls like last time? Or worse yet, would he even have been one of the six who placed in the Grand Prix Final?

“Excuse me, ladies.” Victor dislodged from the women, and headed through the crowd straight for him. Yuuri’s shock turned into disbelief when Victor stopped right in front of him. “Looks like I lost you.” Victor’s smile stole Yuuri’s attention. “Come on.”

Victor’s hand was warm when it clasped around Yuuri’s. Warm and firm, and now holding his for all the world to see. They navigated through the crowd. Only this time, Yuuri was right by Victor’s side. The looks of those women who had gathered around Victor were priceless. Shock, confusion, anger and even sadness all stared back at him from the myriad of faces. The back of his neck pinkened from embarrassment, but inside a sweet, mushy feeling grew. Of all of the people surrounding Victor, it was Yuuri holding his hand.

All embarrassment forgotten, Yuuri couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face. He was special to Victor. That thought would have been unthinkable all those months back when Victor had first come on as his coach. He and Victor had something real. No longer was Yuuri the adoring fanboy. Now he stood at Victor’s side as his partner, friend, and maybe something more.

Victor’s fingers intertwined with his. When Yuuri looked up, he found Victor’s eyes on him. Giving Victor a smile that he knew was shy given how hot his face felt, Yuuri closed his fingers around Victor’s. A smile quirked the corner of Victor’s mouth before it grew wide. It was the most beautiful smile Yuuri had ever seen—and he never thought a smile like that would be directed at him.

Only time would name what was growing between them, but when Victor squeezed his hand, Yuuri had one thought in his mind.

_Even in a sea of people all calling Victor’s name, only he knew Victor’s love._


End file.
